


three times michael said i love you to jeremy in his basement and the one time jeremy said it back

by cranks



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst?, Gay, Implied Drug Use, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michael Mell - Freeform, Unrequited Love, boyf riends — Freeform, but not really, i love michael but sometimes i want to make him suffer ok, jeremy heere - Freeform, marijuana reference?, meremy, meremy hell, nice, oh no, sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranks/pseuds/cranks
Summary: michael is in love. jeremy doesn't know what to do.v short fic about the three times michael said i love you to jeremy in his basement and the one time jeremy said it back.





	three times michael said i love you to jeremy in his basement and the one time jeremy said it back

**Author's Note:**

> did i proofread this? no. did i write this at three am? certainly.

The first time Michael said he loved Jeremy, it was a lazy Thursday in August. They had just finished elementary school, and were moving up into sixth grade the next year.

 

Mario-kart was booting up on his Wii, and he had turned to Jeremy with the biggest smile-- he was practically beaming. They sat on their respective beanbags, Jeremy could remember that, at least. They’d been talking about crushes. Jeremy was valiantly protesting his crush on Susy Lee, and eventually decided to change the topic to Michael’s crush.

 

“I love you!” 

 

He’d giggled, his nose scrunching up. “What?! Mikey, you can’t love  _ me _ !” 

 

“Why not!” Michael was having none of Jeremy’s bullshit, his arms raising up in the air. “I do! I love you, Jeremy!” 

 

“Because! I’m a  _ boy _ !” He stated the fact pointedly, his cheeks flushing. “And we’re best friends! Best friends don’t fall in love with each other, silly!” 

 

Michael’s face had fallen and Jeremy’s heart had flinched back and he had half a mind to take it back but then Michael was pressing play and they were sucked back into the TV and Michael didn’t mention it again for a very, very long time.

 

\--- 

The second time was much later, the very first week of tenth grade.

 

“I love you.”

 

Jeremy looked over, his eyes widening in surprise. Michael was staring at the ceiling-- eyes heavy, hair tousled the tiniest bit, smoke curling out of his mouth. He seemed to sense Jeremy staring, because his own head tilted to lock his gaze. They spent a couple moments just staring, Michael calm, Jeremy taken aback. 

 

“What?” Jeremy had to ask. He’d heard Michael wrong, he had to have.

 

Instead of giving any sort of explanation, Michael simply tipped his head back and let another breath of smoke evaporate into the air. Jeremy had let the topic go, and a couple minutes later they’d gone back to talking about the numerous reasons why dogs should get to vote in the upcoming election.

 

\--- 

“I love you, Jer.” 

The third time came after the Squip incident. Jeremy was curled up on the couch, his legs pressed flat against his chest. Michael was sitting on the other end, sprawled out and eating a piece of pizza. He seemed distracted by the computer in his lap as he mumbled the words, a sigh sliding out.

 

Jeremy was more or less confused. As a general rule, they didn’t talk about what happened during the Squip-- not since he’d gotten Michael to break down in tears last time. Still, he had an urge to bring up so much-- the way he’d treated Michael, the way he’d acted towards him-- really, Jeremy didn’t deserve Michael. He was being too good, accepting him back as his best friend with no questions asked.

 

And so Jeremy stayed silent and life went on, but he could’ve sworn he saw Michael looking up with a forlorn expression, the light from the computer casting deep shadows across his face. 

 

\---

“I’m in love with you, Jeremiah Heere,” Michael had said on one of their last days home-- four days until summer, and then it was only a matter of months until college. 

 

Jeremy had looked up from his book, shifting a little on the couch. He had met Michael’s desperate gaze, and his heart jumped in his chest at that face. “I know,” he’d replied. And he did. He’d known, he’d definitely known. It was almost obvious, from the way Michael acted, the way he gave so much up for Jeremy. 

 

“And?”

 

He’d hesitated a moment. Michael deserved so much-- so, so, so much. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

The lie was delivered flawlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> regret
> 
> tumblr;; https://bitch-goranski.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [three times jeremy said he loved michael and the one time he didn’t](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027825) by [florfering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florfering/pseuds/florfering)




End file.
